No Problem
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Okay, Robin's biggest problem was Tom Nook, but now that Nook doesn't bother him, he has to say his biggest problem was his girlfriend's mother. But they still didn't tell Stephanie's circus of a mother they were getting married, she has no idea. With her already hating Robin, how will she handle the big news? -COMPLETE- To have more updates i need reads (:
1. Chapter 1

**OMGEEEEEEE HIIIIIIIIII PEOPLEEEEEEEEE! I'm back! Yerp, I'm here again and this is the official sequel to 'I have two weeks!' YAYYYYY! *fireworks go off in the distance* Hmm, I see. Well don't forget to review! Because you know I love them!**

I glanced at Stephanie, a smirk on my face. "Hey Stephanie?" I whined, she whipped her head in my direction.

"What?" She snapped, still watching Criminal Minds half-heartedly. She yawned and placed both of her feet on top of my lap.

"Go make me a sandwich…" I asked with a pleading look. She turned and gave me a look that was like 'huh?'

"What sandwich?" She huffed out with sarcasm in her voice. I smiled and put a finger on my chin. I hummed.

"How about- wait I don't even like sandwiches." We both laughed and then she had gotten a text. I sighed.

"Hold up-"She picked up her phone and checked it. She groaned and I sent her a quizzical face. "Great! My mom is coming!" She had a high form of sarcasm in her voice. Criminal Minds came back on and we were once again silent.

I sighed. _I hope this isn't going to be an issue were the mother likes me and the father is going to bring his pistol with him if I am around._ "You know, you remind me of him." Wait, what?

"What?" I laughed out, shifting my weight to the other side. Stephanie pointed at the screen. "I'm going to ignore you now." I pushed my attention towards the door. _Call me the awkward nerdy guy who can't shut up- jerk. _

"My mom is going to hate you." Stephanie stated matter of factly. I crossed my arms.

"And why? I am a very loveable person." I knew that was a lie, but it was the funny thing to say. She didn't even crack a smile like she used to.

"But Robin, my mother is so uptight I swear is she smiled for a second the world would go unbalanced…"

"So? I would be able to handle her. I'm a big kid now." She nodded with doubt and held up my hand with the ninja turtles doodled on it. I got bored okay?! "So this kid can't draw, so what?"

She got up and stretched. "Unless you can become a millionaire in forty five minutes and speak with a French accent we are screwed." She took out her long blonde hair and brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Why French?" The French don't know the difference between dirty, messy, and downright filthy. I know at least how to take a shower.

"I don't know!** FRENCH PEOPLE ARE HOT I GUESS!**" She threw her hands up in the air.

"French people have no good hygiene, hygiene even!" She gave me a dirty look.

"My mother has never even met you but we are getting married. She won't like you for that." I frowned.

"Shouldn't it be that the mom likes me and that the dad hates my guts?" I asked getting up. I went to the kitchen and made myself some coffee. Stephanie came up to me and made a face at my favorite beverage.

"Eww, how can you even drink that stuff?" She made herself some tea. _AKA the worst beverage on the planet._ "Okay, we are such opposites, remind me why I am marrying you?" She giggled and took a sip of death… cough cough tea cough cough.

"Because I am amazing." I stated. I glanced at the clock.

"Amazingly retarded!" I glared at her.

"When is your mother getting here?" I rolled my deep blue eyes. And just at that moment, like our life was a dumb old movie, a knock on the door rang out. I leapt two feet in the air and Stephanie patted my back.

"Sit down flinch." She opened the door. _Oh my ninja this woman looked like the circus threw up on her._ A short plump woman came in, frowning. She surveyed the area.

"Hello Stephanie… I see that- my word! Who is this bum in your home?" I looked behind me and seemed confused. Stephanie gritted her teeth.

"Mom, that's my boyfriend."

**And I will leave it at that, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I know I haven't been stuck with glue on this story but I promise to make it up to you all! I swear! *you check behind my back and find my fingers crossed* Oh! It's just hard! I have this story and then like three others and I still had to make another one for a friend and ugh. Then I have this frickin plot bunny for something with Total Drama. I am so peeved off. Anyways, I might just end one of my stories because the only one reading it is my friend. I swear no one even likes that story and now I just remembered I had started another story and I have to update that one too! *cue angry face* So, just find yourselves lucky I had found you important enough to update. Yay. So let's start.**

"Mom, that's my boyfriend." Stephanie said through gritted teeth. She came to her circus of a mother and hugged her, and the old woman hesitated. I just stood there watching them awkwardly. I felt so awkward I had slowed my breathing, getting scared if it was even a thing you are supposed to do. I know it is, because if not I would die, but this woman was creepy. They separated and Stephanie came back over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Stephanie, please be civil-" She started and Stephanie held her hand up and closed her eyes. This meant she was getting upset, and I knew the next thing would be for her to start yelling. Stephanie gripped my arm in attempts to calm herself, and I felt her nails clawing into my skin.

"No. You listen to me. Robin is a great guy and you can't tell me that I can't love him. Maybe you only married my dad to be civil but you guys split up. I really like him mom." Stephanie looked up at me with her bright green eyes and I smiled. She smiled back and we both looked back towards her mother. Her lips were pressed into a straight line. The woman came and sat on our couch and Stephanie gave me the don't-act-like-a-complete-fool-or-she-will-never-let-this-go look. I shrugged and I gave her the that's-the-only-way-I-am-unless-you-want-to-lie look. She pouted and we both went and sat across from her.

"Well, Robin. My name is Tonya, and if you do my daughter any harm I swear my lawyers can mess you up more than a honey badger." Tonya threatened with a stern look. _I am going to guess that Stephanie got most of her father's traits, because she sure does not act like this. _I nodded like I seriously understood, which I think is what needs to be done. But not before this woman is put into an institution.

"Well, um, nice to meet you Tonya," I held out my hand for her to shake but she looked at it like my hand was some kind of diseased animal. If she was looking for a diseased animal, I am sure she will find Buck somewhere in the gym, smelling up the room. I swear this guy just believes that showers are evil. I awkwardly brought my hand back and I glanced at Stephanie, hoping that she would somehow know what to do. She shrugged and leaned against me, our arms still rapped together.

"Stephanie, this place is so colorful." I scanned the room. It wasn't that colorful. It was just red and cream sofas in the corner. A green rug in the center of the room, a TV and Stereo off to the side, our green dining room set, our orange wallpaper and a green shelf alongside a computer and books. I didn't even mention the little palm plant near the door. _I bet her house has coffins or something and all the windows are boarded up and the door is nailed shut and the only way in is through the small dusty chimney. _I moved the hair out of my face. I could have laughed at my joke, but somehow my brain thought it was serious. That probably _is _ how her house is. I shivered at the thought of having her raise out of a coffin and attack me for my blood.

"Um, thanks I guess. Well, you will be staying upstairs. Robin will you show her her room while I make dinner? Thanks!" Stephanie left and I was all alone with the hag of a mother. I kind of half smiled at Tonya and she rolled her big blue eyes. _At this rate, Tonya will never like me. _I grabbed her suitcase and headed up the stairs to the guest bedroom, her following me. We got to the door and I opened it. I walked in, placing her suitcase by the bed. I turned to leave.

"Well, umm, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me." I stated. I was walking out the room when she stopped me.

"I need you to be there for Stephanie. You got that Robin? I want to not regret letting her be with you. Make her happy," She let go of me and started unpacking her suitcase. I gave her one last glance before shrugging and heading downstairs. I smiled at Stephanie when I reached the kitchen and I held her hand. _It's like my hand is a baseball glove and she is my ball. We fit perfectly together. _

"She is definitely a hand full, Steph. What are we having for dinner?" She showed me a pack it of instant mash potatoes, already made chicken from Publix and salad from Kroger. "Nice, I'll set the table." I was sitting the table for three when Stephanie came out with drinks, Iced Tea. She was putting them down and I kissed her cheek.

"Is it wrong that the only things I can make are so simple a baby could do it?" She giggled. Her ears grew red and she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. I love it when she does that.

"You know you are beautiful right?" I asked her, kissing her on the lips. She kissed me back and we separated. She went to get the food from the kitchen and I went to use the restroom to clean up. I went upstairs to wash my hands and I saw Tonya there. I ignored her and just washed my hands, the same time she was. I rinsed my hands and dried them. "Food is ready, ma'am."

"Thank you," We both walked out and downstairs together. We were silent the entire time. When we got to the table, Stephanie made the food look like she had made it. I gave her a hidden smirk and she smiled at me, mouthing not to tell her. I smirked, half tempted to tell Tonya. But Tonya might see it as me tattling on her angel, so I decided against it. I pressed my hands together under the table. This is going to be one long and boring night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stephanie, how long is your mother going to be here?" I whined, pressing the keys on the laptop harder than ever. Stephanie was lying in our bed, staring at the ceiling and rubbing at her temples. She sighed, and in a very loud voice answered back.

"I hope soon, as a child I use to wish I could join a circus or something to get away. It was always 'Do this Stephanie' and 'You could use more sunlight Stephanie' Ugh, I mean, why does she still try with me?" I was glad that her mother was downstairs in the guest bedroom, and that the walls were practically made out of steel. I was currently sitting at the desk in the corner, typing up my next report for the paper tomorrow. I stared at her for a second and smirked.

"That is what you get for being so difficult." I stated, squinting my eyes at the screen, seeing the next few sentences in my mind danced across the screen. She got up from the bed and squinted at me, glaring at me with evil in her eyes.

"Don't make you slap you into tomorrow, and shouldn't you be wearing your glasses? You are ruining your eyes, plus the doctor did say…" She trailed off, and I rolled my blue eyes. From the drawer, I took out a pair of my glasses, and slipped them on. I turned to her.

"Happy?" I asked, a smile forming. She kissed my cheek, and plopped on the desk next to my laptop.

"Very, if you don't wear your glasses, and you refuse to wear your contacts, you will go blind." She chastised. I put my hands up in a defensive nature.

"Gee, don't poke my eyes out. When did this become make fun of Robin, night?" I asked. I stood up and saved the document on the computer, before opening the door. "Come down stairs with me, Stephanie," I whined. She rolled her eyes, but stood up and met me by the door. I walked down the stairs first, and ended up in the kitchen. I put some water on the stove to boil.

"Hey, you know, I was thinking…" Stephanie trailed. I gasped.

"What a surprise!" I cheered with a smile. She punched my shoulder lightly as I grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. "But what, what could possibly going through your head at the moment?" I asked. I got out a tea bag, and some instant coffee supplies. To me, coffee was coffee. Before she could respond though, the phone rang, and I jumped a little. She laughed, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered. I couldn't hear who was on the other end, but at the moment I really didn't care. I started making the coffee, and I put her tea in with all the sugar she always uses. I gave her her finished cup of hot tea, and she smiled and took a sip. All of a sudden her facial expression changes, and the hot water from the tea drops to the floor and shatters. Me, being close to when it happened, burned the back of my ankles, and part of my calf. I hiss in pain, and Stephanie quickly redeemed herself. "I haven't talked to you in forever! How did you get this number?!" Stephanie sounded upset.

"Who is it?" I wheezed out, as I clutched one of my legs in agony. She waved at me, and I stopped talking. I took out a wet rag, and applied it quickly. Even though I didn't want to be chastised for interrupting her while she was on the phone, I had to ask her a question. "Where is the Aloe Vera?" I asked. She pointed up the stairs, and I guessed it was under the sink in our bathroom. I nodded, and started to make my trudge. As I neared the stairs however, Stephanie's mother was walking down, a pink robe around her body.

"What is going on? WHO ARE YOU!?" She asked in surprise. Maybe it was the fake I was wearing my glasses, my hair was stuck to my face, and my face twisted in agony on why she asked. She looked down at my ankles. "Robin? Is that you?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's Casper, the friendly ghost, pleased to meet you." I put my hand out for her to shake it, but instead she rolled her eyes. I put my hand down.

"It is you, stupid and all of it. Did you burn your ankles with boiling water?" She asked. I hissed as the water started not to work anymore. I nodded, and she ran back up the stairs. As I was hobbling up, she came back down and nearly toppled over me.

"You know, how did you NOT see me? I am about six foot one." I stated. She rolled her eyes, and took me by the hand. I hissed as she started pulling me back down. She shoved me to the couch, and she sprawled me out flat on my stomach. I groaned.

"This might sting." She stated. She dabbed something on my ankles, and I winced.

"Are you putting alcohol on my burn?" I hissed. She shook her head.

"No, I am putting Peroxide on, and then I'm putting burn cream on and then wrapping it up. You are all sorts of clumsy, aren't you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I am not clumsy!" I argued. She slapped the back of my knee. "Okay, okay, just slightly." I winced. She chuckled, and started wrapping me up. By that time, Stephanie walked out with a bag of ice. She sat on top of my back and kissed the back of my head. She put the bag of ice on my ankle.

"I'm sorry. I was just… disturbed…. By who just called me." Stephanie stated. I craned my neck up to her.

"Who called?" I asked. Stephanie's mother slapped the back of my knee again.

"It's her business, get out of it." She chastised.

"Sorry." I stated in a quiet voice. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"It was my father."

**Dun dun dun XD Left you all with a cliff hanger! Anyways, don't forget to review, and this was out to you Kidflash 101!**


End file.
